


Una odisea desnuda

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Furry, foca, jirafa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Summary: Después de varios días en la planeación y rescate de un viejo hotel, Fanny decide descansar en la playa del mismo, la cual esta sola, lo cual da rienda suelta a su imaginación y decide desnudarse para disfrutar del clima, pero sin darse cuenta que será el inicio de su pequeña odisea.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

El calor era agradable y la brisa lo hacía todavía mejor, Fanny recibía el cálido calor de la mediodía en todo su cuerpo, después de todo un día de trabajar, la jirafa tomaba un martini que le preparo el dueño que había asignado su propia madre años atrás, Onorio un Okapi.

Una de las tareas que le encomendaba su madre era cerrar los hoteles que no funcionarán, si no había ganancias, Fanny debía llegar y decirles a todos que estaban despedidos. Pero a Fanny no le gustaba eso, ya que había tenido que soportar quejas, insultos y ver suplicas. Ya estaba cansada de ser la que daba las malas noticias y en vez de cerrar el hotel, decidió cambiar de planes y volver hacer que el viejo hotel funcionara. Para ello tuvo que ver todas las ganancias o más bien perdidas, ver que podía estar mal, por lo que analizó todo y armo un plan para restaurar hotel de su madre, ahora suyo.

Tuvo que bajar las tarifas al ser excesivamente altas, buscar nuevo personal, ya que solo estaba el Onorio y su familia trabajando para todo un edificio, ya que nadie tomaba en cuenta el hotel, eran escasos lo clientes al año, aun si estuviera en una zona hotelera, buscar la forma de promocionar, cambiar el interior y muebles, ya que todo era muy viejo y sobre todo quitar las vallas de seguridad y hacer la playa pública, ya que no estaba permitido por ley, y estaban pagando multas que eran fáciles de evitar. Todo ello llevo varios días de planeación y trabajo, hasta que Fanny decidió descansar al ver que tenía casi todo listo para el mantenimiento del hotel.

Fanny le daría funcionamiento de nuevo al hotel de su madre, pero más que el hotel, salvo el hogar de Onorio y su familia, ya que habían hecho del hotel su casa, por lo que el okapi le ofreció casi su vida como gratitud a alguien que prácticamente lo tenía todo, pero Fanny solo quería un poco de tiempo para ella sola y disfrutar de un martini mientras estaba sentada en la silla frente al mar, en una playa para ella sola.

<> pensaba Fanny mientras se le ruborizaba su cara de lo que tenía en mente.

Fanny toma su camisa del traje y se la desabrocha, se la quita junto con la camisa interior, mostrando su sostén beige, luego se quita su falda y muestra sus bragas que son del mismo color que su sostén, esta coloca la ropa debajo de su silla, se acomoda como si vistiera de un bikini y se coloca su toalla blanca en las rodillas

<>

Esta se queda viendo el cielo, tratando de ignorar lo que pensaba, pero entre más lo evitara más latente se hacía la idea dentro de sí. Después de unos minutos de observar el cielo, esta sonríe, se acomoda la toalla y se la amarra alrededor de su cuerpo y con sutileza se quita su sostén y bragas, dejándolas debajo de la silla junto el resto de su ropa. Esta se levanta de su silla y camina hacía la orilla de la playa.

La playa tenía una pendiente pequeña, por lo que el oleaje era muy mínimo, Fanny ve que tendría que caminar una distancia considerable antes que pudiera tocar fondo, pero en vez de adentrarse, solo dejo que sus pezuñas tocaran la espuma del agua e imaginando un escenario abrió su toalla mostrando su torso desnudo al mar como si fuera una modelo, se entusiasmó que no dejo que ninguna otra la distrajera de su pequeño modelaje, le gustaba mostrar sus senos y vulva al mar, la brisa era muy placentera en esas partes, como si fuera acariciado, despojarse de su ropa era la mejor idea de todas <>

Fanny dejaba que su toalla se ondeara con el aire, el cual golpeaba con fuerza, pero fue tanta la ilusión de Fanny que una fuerte brisa la tomo por sorpresa y la toalla vuela por los aires, rompiéndole la ilusión. Esta ve que era tanto el viento que voló varios metros volviéndolo inalcanzable, esta se aleja de su alcance y Fanny corre en búsqueda de su toalla. 

El viento hace que la toalla caiga sobre una roca en una zona rocosa a un lado del hotel, había pequeñas rocas alrededor y la profundidad era mínima. Fanny avergonzada se cubre los pechos y entrepierna viendo como su toalla estaba lejos de su alcance <<¿Por qué me ocurren estas cosas a mí? Esa toalla quedo lejos, pero si puedo alcanzarla, menos mal que Onorio y su familia están adentro y esta playa está sola, no quiero imaginarme que sería que me hubieran visto>> pensaba ruborizada.

Fanny camina hacía la toalla entre todas las rocas, las cuales eran muchas, lo que no contaba es que sus pezuñas se resbalaban entre esas rocas, por lo que trataba de encontrar un lugar firme para dar sus pasos y cuando pisaba mal perdía su equilibrio, por lo que extendía sus manos, pero eso dejaba su desnudes expuesta.

Fanny se da cuenta que entre más caminaba, era más difícil era mantenerse sus pezuñas en un lugar firme, tanto que ya no se cubría para mantener el equilibrio, pero ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la roca en donde estaba su toalla, pero entre tanto paso errático escucha un sonido cerca y es cuando se da cuenta que había algún animal cerca. Esta se detiene y voltea pensando que es Onorio, pero no había nadie detrás de ella, esta regresa su mirada y escucha los sonidos con atención, eran risas, estaba segura que eran risas, se percata que había focas sobre unas rocas a pocos metros de ella, estas se burlaban y Fanny se da cuenta que la habían observado todo el tiempo en su caminata vergonzosa. Se asustó

Fanny vuelve a cubrir sus zonas intimas y se sonroja como nunca en su vida, se sentía humillada y para colmo, un grupo de focas se acercaba a ella, sabía que se burlarían todavía más. Esta se sentía aterrada, por lo que gira y se cubre, decide dejar su toalla atrás y volver hacía su silla para vestirse, y encerrarse el resto del día, pero es tanto su pánico que al dar la vuelta resbala perdiendo el equilibrio y esta cae. Cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

–¡Te tenemos! –Fanny esperaba un duro golpe sobre las rocas y el agua, pero en cambio siente como algo había amortiguado su caída, abre los ojos y era una joven foca manchada– ¿Vos te encuentras bien?

–¿No me fracture el cuello? –ve como su cabeza estaba en entre las aletas de la foca que le hablaba

–¿A vos le duele algo?

–¿Dolerme? –Fanny volteó hacía su cuerpo y se percató que había varias focas sobre esta, pero esta recuerda que esta desnuda y rápido se sacude y se cubre, lo que hace que las demás focas la suelten y chapotee con su cuerpo.

–¡Vos tranquila! Somos amigos, no pasa nada –las demás focas toman distancia de Fanny– Vimos que estabas teniendo dificultad, vosotros hermanos terrestres con pezuñas suelen tener problemas con la humedad de las rocas.

–Vosotros sufren muchos accidentes al año por resbalones en las rocas, hemos auxiliado a toros, vacas, borregos, cabras, antílopes y tipos como el señor Onorio del hotel –dijo una de las focas.

–No es necesario pasar el dato, padre, los hermanos marinos debemos ayudar a los hermanos terrestres en…

–¡En donde están los modales, hija! –dijo una foca.

–Es cierto, me disculpo, vos, mi nombre es Martina y los que están alrededor son mi padre, madre, hermanas y amistades –señala a las focas de las rocas– los flojos de las rocas son más familiares y amigos, ¿Vos cómo te llamas?

–Fanny Kcramal –ve a las focas en las rocas– ¿No se estaban burlando de mí?

–Claro que no, Fanny, estábamos gritándote que tuvieras cuidado, sabíamos que te darías un fuerte golpe si te caías y más vos que eras tan alta.

–Pensé que estaba burlándose.

–Jamas, siempre nos intrigan los hermanos terrestres, pero no entendemos a vosotros como se les hace vergonzoso eso de andar desnudos… bueno, ustedes tienen sus tetas, conchas y pijas más...

–¡Martina, modales! –le regaño

–¡Oh, madre! Solo trato de ser más desenvuelta con ella… bueno, vosotros tiene órganos genitales más vistosos y llamativos que nosotros.

–Estoy… –Fanny se cohibió por escuhar eso– des-des-desnuda es una humillación, una cosa muy vergonzosa 

–Estas asustandola, tarada.

–Callate, hermana, yo aprecio mucho a los hermanos terrestres –Martina se voltea a Fanny –No entiendo a vos, nosotros te nos hace más bonita sin ropa que con ellas, tienes patrones de manchas más asombrosas que los nuestros –Fanny se da cuenta que también las focas andaban desnudas–, además no tiene sentido que nosotros usemos ropa, si nos la pasamos todo el día en el agua salada.

–Es cierto, solo es que nosotros, pues… somos así, debemos estar vestidos, es nuestra norma.

–Vosotros están llenos de prejuicios, lo sabemos, no es que no lo veamos a diario en la playa, digo, aunque las playas del país son libres para los nudistas, siempre vemos a muchos de los hermanos terrestres cubrirse sus partes cuando lo hacen por primera vez, por cierto, ¿qué pasaría si te vieran desnuda?

–Pues… –Fanny pensó en todos los peores escenarios posibles: humillación, vergüenza, chantaje, escrutinio público, deshonra, y todo lo que podría afectar como empresaria– podría irme un poco mal.

–No te preocupes, con nosotros no hay problema, nadie se burlara de vos, es más, te llevaremos de regreso… por cierto, ¿De dónde vienes?

–Del hotel.

–El hotel de las vallas de… ¿En dónde están las vallas metálicas?

–Contrate un servicio para removerlas, estaban generando multas constantes.

–¡¿En serio?! –Todas las focas reaccionan ante ello– No puedo creerlo, ¿Eres la dueña o algo así?

–No, solo me encargó de…

–Eso es asombroso, apuesto que tendrá más visitantes, de todos los lugares, ya se me hacía mucho que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

–Es que se planeó el hotel como una inversión a futuro, pero al parecer, el crecimiento no nos favoreció y quedo como un lugar solo lejos de la zona turística.

–¡Eeeeeeh! Si es probable que sea eso, pero es bueno saber que ya no están esas horribles vallas de metal, vos eres asombrosa.

–Gracias… supongo.

–¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte antes de regresarte a la orilla?

–Podrían traerme mi toalla que cayó en las rocas, la necesito para regresar y no es necesario, solo me levantare y… –trato de apoyarse entre unas rocas pero se resbaló.

–No, mi familia y yo insistimos, te llevaremos de regreso. Ellos te llevaran de regreso y yo te traeré tu toalla, ¿de acuerdo? –Fanny solo asintió a sus palabras.

Las demás focas de las rocas llegan con Fanny y entre todas se colocan alrededor de ella, por lo que Fanny se sentía muy avergonzada por estar desnuda, aun si las focas no vistieran. Todas colocan sus aletas debajo de ella y entre todas la mueven sacándola de las rocas y la meten al agua. Fanny iba a levantarse, cuando todas las focas se coloca debajo de ella y la llevan hacía mar adentro.

–¿A dónde me llevan?

–A la orilla. No te preocupes, los delfines no nos harán nada, te protegemos.

–Eso es lo menos que me preocupa.

Fanny deja de sentir el suelo y solo siente el mar alrededor de su cuerpo y las aletas de muchas focas alrededor de este, ve como se aleja de la orilla y con un impulso de todas las focas es llevada frente al hotel, estas se detienen a varios metros lejos de la playa.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Desde aquí puedes pararte, es más fácil que salgas caminando que trates levantarte del suelo –dijo una foca.

–¿Ah si? –Fanny se para y ve que su cuello salía del agua. 

Esta camina hacía la orilla seguida por las focas evitando que la corriente la arrastra. El cuerpo de Fanny surge poco a poco a la orilla, el agua cae por todo su cuerpo y ve que Martina estaba en la zona seca con su toalla en la aleta.

–Aquí tienes, vos.

–Gracias –toma su toalla y se seca con esta–, me asegurare que sean siempre bienvenidos a nuestro hotel.

–Cuídate, Fanny, por cierto, tienes un cuerpo enorme muy precioso.

–Gracias, me halaga su cumplido, tú también eres bonita.

–Nos vemos, Fanny –se retira Martina al agua mientras que las demás focas le saludaban mientras se adentraban al mar de nuevo.

Fanny se seca toda el agua, tenía algo de arena en sus piernas, pero sabía que con un buen baño se le quitaría. Se acerca a su silla y la mueve para tomar sus ropas, pero se percata que no se encontraba <<¿Dónde esta mi ropa>>.


	2. Parte 2

Fanny ve en todas direcciones, pero no había rastro de su ropa, ve la mesa y se percata que tambien se habían llevado las copas, piensa en Onorio que podía habérselo llevado, pero en eso, ve una pequeña nota en la mesa. Fanny la toma y la lee “Ya me lleve todas las cosas y limpie la mesa, señora Fanny. Kyo”. Fanny se lleva las manos a su cabeza en preocupación, le grita a Onorio y a su esposa, pero no hay respuesta para ello.

<> caminó hacía el hotel.

La zona de la piscina estaba vacía al igual que todo el hotel, camina a lo largo dirigiendose al lobby, el cual estaba vacío y no había un indicio de los okapis. Esta se acerca al elevador y presiona para que baje <>. Fanny voltea hacía el lobby y asegurándose como siempre, abrió su toalla mostrando un “flash” de su cuerpo desnudo a la nada, se le marco una sonrisa picara ilusionándose. Cierra su toalla y se abre la puerta del elevador.

Fanny entra al elevador vacío y va directo al ultimo piso. Al llegar esta camina por el pasillo y se acerca a la puerta de su suite. Al tratar de abrir la puerta se topa que esta no abría y se acuerda que necesitaba su tarjeta, la cual dejo en su traje, por lo que lo consideraba perdido, pero el lobby estaba el dispositivo para activar las tarjetas, solo era cuestión de bajar de nuevo y activar una nueva tarjeta, era la dueña por lo que no había problema alguno. Fanny regresa al elevador. 

De nueva cuenta, Fanny fantaseaba en que podría suceder si la descubrieran. Sus fantasías de exhibicionismo siempre consistían en un grupo de animales viéndola y ella sonrojada trataría de cubrirse con delgados brazos el enorme cuerpo que tenía, eso la emocionaba, pero al mismo tiempo le generaba angustia que podría pasar si la descubrieran, pero al menos su mente podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación hasta que llegara al lobby quitándose la toalla y volviéndosela a colocar antes que se abriera la puerta del elevador.

Al llegar al lobby Fanny sale del elevador, pero escucha muchas voces acercarse, entre ellas estaba la de Onorio. Fanny entre en pánico al elevador. Da un vistazo rápido y ve a Onorio con un grupo de varios animales. Esta mete el cuello y nerviosa toca el botón para cerrar el elevador. Recuerda que le había dejado encargado a Onorio que contratara diversos servicios para remodelar el hotel, la instalación de cámaras de seguridad y revisión de las habitaciones para comprar nuevos muebles. Fanny no sabía si salir o no, en definitiva, aunque su toalla cubriera, tantos animales juntos la ponían nerviosa, aun si fantaseara con que la descubrieran, le generaba pánico tantos animales juntos y más aun si estos pudieran chantajearla, pero Onorio se encontraba con estos, solo sería cuestión de asomarse y pedirle que le diera una tarjeta, sería lo más sensato y Onorio no se daría cuenta de su desnudes.

Antes que Fanny pudiera actuar, alguien activa el elevador y sube. Al subir, Fanny ve como la toalla quedó atorada al cerrar la puerta, trata de evitar que se la lleve, pero al subir la toalla queda atascada y es succionada al subir los pisos dejando a Fanny desnuda. Estaba aterrada, pero ve que el elevador subía, alguien lo iba a tomar. Fanny piensa que podría pedir ayuda, pero estaría desnuda, podría ser la esposa de Onorio, Pilar, la cual era una señora comprensible, pero si era el hijo de este, ponía en pánico a Fanny ya que estaría exhibiéndose a un menor de edad y eso sería un escándalo. Esta presiona el botón a un piso antes de que llegara el destino el elevador. Saca el cuello y se cerciora que no hubiera alguien alrededor, sale del elevador dejando que siguiera su camino. 

<> Fanny se dirige a las escaleras y sube al próximo piso.

Fanny se asoma por el pasillo y ve el carrito de servicio al fondo, Fanny le pidió que limpiara ese piso para que el servicio de remodelación viera presentable para el trabajo que se encargaría. Esta se asoma y ve que podría pedirle que le diera una toalla o sabana con que cubrirse y de paso pedirle las llaves. Espera para que Pilar se desocupara, pero en eso sale Kyo que se asoma al elevador, lo cual puso nerviosa a Fanny, pero pensó que tal vez pudiera ayudarle.

–¡Psss, psss! Kyo, ¿Me escuchas?

–Señora Fanny –Kyo camina hacía Fanny.

–Espera ahí, no des un paso más –se detiene.

–¿Pero por qué no, señora?

–Estas bien ahí, no es necesario que vengas, necesito que me ayudes.

–Lo que sea, ya le junte sus cosas, señora Fanny, me aseguro de llevar todo a la cocina y la lav…

–Olvida eso, Kyo, necesito un gran favorsote, podrías decirle a tu mamá que me de una sabana por favor y también que ella…

–¡En seguida, señora Fanny! Yo le traigo la sabana –Kyo sale corriendo antes que Fanny pudiera terminar la oración, ve como pasa el elevador y presiona el botón, corre al carrito.

–No pude decirle que le hablara a su mamá, pero si me consigue la sabana, esto será más fácil –Fanny ve como el niño saca una sabana del carrito, pero antes que pudiera caminar de regreso, sale su madre de la habitación.

–Ya te dije que no jugaras con las cosas, mijo.

–Pero mamá, lo necesito para…

–Sin excusas, dame eso, no queremos arruinar las cosas de la señorita, ella esta arreglando el hotel para que vuelva a funcionar.

–Pero mamá, lo necesito ¡Ya! –en eso se abre la puerta del elevador y Fanny ve como sale Onorio con los demás animales.

–De nuevo presionando los botones, mijo. Mujer, estoy buscando a la señorita Fanny, ¿La has visto?

–¿No estaba descansando en la playa? –dijo Pilar.

–No, ya se fue, la he buscado por toda la playa, pero al parecer ya entro.

–Puede que este en la suite.

–Ya me dirigía, pero Kyo presiono el botón y pensé que podría estar aquí.

–Papá, yo se, yo se. –Fanny escucha con horror como le diría que estaba en las escaleras.

Fanny recuerda que Kyo le dijo que había dejado sus cosas en la cocina del restaurante, por lo que no decide arriesgarse a ser descubierta por todos esos animales y baja las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Ahora, no, hijo, estamos atendiendo algo muy importante, más tarde –toma la sabana y la guarda– no juegues con las cosas, ve a jugar con tus juguetes en lo que los adultos hablamos.

–Esta bien, papá –Kyo camina hacía la habitación sin poder decir nada.

Fanny baja por las escaleras, escucha animales charlar en el lobby lo cual hace que retroceda, no podía pasar con todos ellos, por lo que sube al piso superior y se acuerda que había un segundo par de escaleras que la llevaban directo a la zona de la cocina, pero para ello debía cruzar todo el piso, lo cual no sería problema, a no ser que su hotel tenía una vista panorámica hacía la playa y aun si esta estuviera vacía, no podía evitar que Fanny sintiera adrenalina que pudiera ser vista, pero no tenía manera, ya que la escalera que conducía a la cocina estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. Esta se asoma y ve que no hubiera nadie alrededor, esta sale con seguridad hacía el pasillo, pero al asomarse ve como había en la playa muchos surfistas en el mar. Esta se regresa en pánico mientras que su corazón sentía que le explotaría.

<<¿Pero si hace unos momentos estaba solo el lugar? ¿Por qué hay surfistas en la playa? Esta es la única manera de pasar al otro lado, pero ni loca lo haría, eso si que jamas>>

Se escucha pisadas en el piso de abajo y en eso Fanny escucha– Dice el jefe que revisemos los demás pisos para encontrar a la jirafa.

<<¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Lo estoy haciendo>> Fanny aprieta sus pasos y camina tan rápido como es posible frente al pasillo, su figura se ve clara a quien estuviera afuera observando al hotel, pero los surfistas al estar lejos de la orilla, solo ven la silueta de Fanny recorrer el hotel, aunque la imagen no era clara, no le prestan atención mientas que la jirafa recorría todo el pasillo.

Fanny llega a las otras escaleras antes que los otros animales se asomaran y las baja, toma uno de los pasillos que le llevaba directo a la cocina.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba vacío. Ve como las mesas no tenían manteles, ya que Onorio los tenía guardados para que no se empolvaran. Fanny entra a la zona de la cocina y busca su ropa por todos lados, pero no había nada, busca hasta que ve el fregadero con todas las copas de martinis que había consumido y es cuando se da cuenta que Kyo dejo las copas, pero no la ropa. Esta trata de buscar algo con que cubrirse, tomando ollas y sartenes que pudieran “acoplarse” a sus pechos y entre pierna, pero la física no funcionaba como ella deseaba y solo termino por dejar todas las piezas, esta trata de pensar en que lugar pudiera haber dejado su ropa, esta trata de recordar que trataba de decirle, pero solo recuerda que dijo “la”, en eso piensa y recuerda que tenía que referirse a la lavandería, por lo que Fanny se da un golpe en la cabeza pensando que era lo más obvio, esta se dirige de regreso, pero al acercarse a la puerta escucha voces acercarse y ve que no tenía un lugar para esconderse.

–No puedo encontrar a la señorita Fanny, no tengo ni idea en donde podría encontrarse –dijo Onorio acercándose a la cocina– ¡No puedo creerlo!

–¿Sucede algo, cariño? –dijo Pilar.

–No se porque creí que ella se encontraría aquí, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Fanny se escondió acostándose en el suelo detrás de las gavetas de cocina las cuales formaban un pequeño pasillo y apenas tenían la altura para esconderla. Esta se mantenía inmóvil mientras escuchaba a todos en la entrada de la puerta conversar, pero afortunadamente nadie entraba al no ver a enorme jirafa dentro. En eso escucha como todos se retirarían, pero Onorio se detiene.

–Espera, ¿Quién movió todos esos sartenes y ollas? –Fanny se paraliza al escuchar eso. Había movido todo el material de cocina y en eso se escucha unos pasos adentrarse, sabía que si Onorio se acercaba más, podría verla y la cacharían, esta cierra los ojos esperando lo peor– Alguien debe encontrarse husmeando…

–¡Papá, papá! Ya se, ya se, las focas, preguntale a las focas y los surfistas –dijo Kyo entrando.

–Ahora no, hijo, estoy ocupado.

–Las focas deben de saber, papá, ellas siempre están al tanto de bañistas, tal vez sepan de la señora Fanny.

–Vamos a las rocas a preguntarles a las focas –dijo Pilar, se esucha como se alejan los pasos de todos y Fanny respira aliviada mientras los animales dejan la cocina.

<> Fanny voltea hacía el techo y hace una mueca de molestia <> con dificultad Fanny se apoya de las gavetas y con sumo cuidado su cuerpo emerge en toda la cocina. Esta se dirige a la puerta y se asegura que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Fanny sale de la cocina y entra de nuevo al restaurante, esta se fija y no ve que hubiera nadie alrededor, debía volver por el pasillo y toma el próximo hacía la zona de la lavandería, esta se acerca y escucha más animales, esta da la vuelta para que no la pudieran escuchar y se da cuenta que no había manera de evitar los animales, se percató que el lugar estaba lleno de animales buscándola, en desesperación toma otro pasillo y pensando que pudieran descubrirla, sale por una puerta esperando que estuviera en otro cuarto, pero se da cuenta que salió en la zona de la piscina. Esta se voltea para entrar, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, se da cuenta que no abría y era la puerta de “Salida de emergencia”, solo se abría por dentro. Esta trata de abrirla, pero no cedía y es cuando se queda viendo las palmeras de su hotel y a lo lejos veía los animales acercarse. Esta se vuelve a echar en el suelo, al menos toda esa vegetación de su hotel, le daba cobertura suficiente para esconderse.

<>

Fanny se arrodilla y gatea entre la vegetación alrededor del edificio para que su cuerpo no se viera. Se acerca a la puerta, pero olvidaba que la puerta estaba visible de frente, por lo que tenía un tramo sin nada que la protegiera y quedaría expuesta. Esta se percata que no había nadie en el frente, por lo que decidida corre hacía la puerta, pero al hacerlo se escucha el sonido de un camión aproximarse, haciendo que retroceda y se esconda de nuevo entre las palmeras. Esta respira agitada al ver como el camión va de paso. Esta se decide de nuevo y corre hacía la puerta de la sala de conferencias, de nueva cuenta se escucha un carro aproximarse, pero esta vez decide abrir la puerta, que por suerte estaba abierta y antes que el carro apareciera a la vista, Fanny entra al lugar, exhausta de lo que acontecía.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro, todo el recinto olía a polvo, llevaba mucho tiempo que no se usaba el lugar y Fanny apenas recordaba como era por dentro, pero se acuerda que al igual como los cientos de salas de conferencias que había asistido, no sería diferente a las demás, solo debía caminar en búsqueda de la puerta que conducía los pasillos y volvería a la lavandería.

Fanny camina a lo largo del templete principal y se para en medio <> Fanny abre sus brazos y hace una reverencia como si hubiera un público, realmente deseaba exhibirse, pero camina hacía a puerta.

De repente las luces se encienden y se escucha el abrir de la puerta principal, Fanny en horror trata de ver a donde dirigirse, pero el lugar estaba vacío y no había a donde esconderse, no había manera que regresara afuera. De todas las puertas entran diversos animales, Onorio, su esposa y los diversos servicios que había contratado para la remodelación del hotel entran a la sala de conferencias y Fanny muy sonrojada solo se cubre sus pechos y entrepierna nerviosa de haber sido descubierta en medio del lugar. Sonrojada solo hace una sonrisa incomoda mientras que los demás animales la veían.

–¡Señorita Fanny! –dijo Onorio sorprendido, mientras muchos murmuros y risas se escuchaban alrededor de este.

–Este… lo puedo… ¿explicar? –dijo Fanny nerviosa.

–Sabía que los ricos eran excéntricos, pero no imaginarme toparme que la dueña sería uno de estos –dijo un animal.

–¡La señito si que tiene buenas curvas! –dijo otro animal.

–Mucha carne para todos –dijo uno más.

–Saca la cámara para el recuerdo –Fanny no ponía con la vergüenza y aprieta su rostro pensando que no podía estarle sucediendole.

–¡Todos afuera! ¡Son unos groseros!–dijo doña Pilar mientras sacaba a golpes a los que habían dicho esos comentarios de Fanny– Las playas son libres para el nudismo, incluso el hotel de la señorita.

–Graben a la señorita Fanny Kcramal y olvídense de hacer tratos o traten de chantajearla y les aseguro que necesitaran millones para pelear una demanda contra ella, además el hotel el libre para nudistas, la señorita Fanny es miembra honoraría –varios animales se ven nerviosos y deciden salir sin tratar de hacer algo. Los okapis cierran las puertas dejándolos a ellos dentro junto con Fanny.

–¡No puedo creer que contratáramos a esos groseros! ¡Ya lo corrí! –dijo Pilar que seguía enojada, pero se acerca a Fanny– Que bueno que esta bien, señorita, ya me tenía cpreocupada, pensé que entro a bañarse y los delfines le habían atacado, aun con focas y no sabe como son de malditos esos cetáceos.

–Es un alivio, señorita, también me tenía preocupado –dijo Onorio.

–¡Esta es una vergüenza! –Fanny se coloca las manos en la cara, pero se acuerda que seguía desnuda y se los vuelve a colocar en sus partes intimas.

–¡Aquí están sus cosas, señora Fanny! –dijo Kyo extendiendo sus ropas y Fanny reacciona asustada

–¡No, no! Esto esta mal, no es bueno que me vea así, es muy pequeño.

–No se preocupe, señorita Fanny, se lo que sucedió, vi en el elevador la toalla atascada y mi señora vio que el niño dejo la ropa en la lavandería con sus cosas dentro.

–Le dije al niño que trajera un cambio de su habitación –dijo Pilar

–Mamá, papá, Fanny es como nosotros.

–¿Qué dijiste? –voltea a ver a la pareja

–Somos buenos amigos de las focas y quien convive mucho con ellas, se les pegan vuestras costumbres… espero haberlo dicho bien –dijo Pilar.

–Además, todas las playas del país son libres para los nudistas, además es mejor educar a nuestro hijo con libertades que con prejuicios.

–¿No hay problema que el niño me vea?

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Onorio. Fanny toma de su ropa y la extiende, cambiándose.

–¡Wow! Es muy grande la señora Fanny –dijo Kyo mientras le veía fascinado.

–Ya deja de mirarla tanto, hijo, deja que se cambie cómoda –dijo Pilar

–Tenemos que continuar con los arreglos antes que me vaya mañana –Fanny se ajusta su camisa y falda.

–Tenemos que hablar de varias cosas, señorita, ya que tenemos todo listo para que inicien y de paso buscamos a otros animales para otros trabajos, por cierto, ¿Desea otro Martini en lo que arreglamos todo ello.

–Yo me llevo sus copas, señora Fanny –dijo Kyo.

–No, tuve suficientes martinis por el día de hoy, ya aprendí mi lección y gracias por todo.

Fanny ya con ropa, sale de la sala de conferencias mientras que los demás animales le esperaban tratando de disimular que no la vieron desnuda, pero era necesario si querían tener el trabajo de remodelar y darle vida de nuevo al hotel casi abandonado. Fanny se tomo el tiempo para dejar todo listo para su regreso a la ciudad, dejaría a Onorio y su esposa a cargo, esperando que pronto tuvieran todo listo para trabajar y darle vida al viejo hotel.


	3. Epilogo

10 años después de la remodelación del hotel. Fanny estaba desnuda frente a la playa, no había nadie y le gustaba sentir la brisa de las olas, con los ojos cerrados se sentía ilusionada, no había nada que perturbara su momento.

–¿Qué hace mi cuellito largo en un lugar tan solo? –Fanny voltea y ve a su novio sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza al estar desnudo y con un par de martinis en sus manos.

–La temporada baja es el mejor momento para descansar en una playa tan concurrida como esta, el fin de semana veras este lugar llenos de animales, y gracias por las bebida.

–Los manda Onorio, dicen que te encantan.

–Ese Onorio sabe lo que me gusta –toma la copa y da un trago.

–¡Vos! –se escucha una voz familiar y era Martina la foca a pocos metros dentro del agua– Es bueno saludarte de nuevo y ver que tienes pareja, más tarde charlamos, ahorita vamos a nadar con un grupo de surfistas y vamos a protegerlos que no los tumben los delfines, probablemente se arme una batalla campal.

– ¡Un gusto saludarte, Martina! Y cuidado con los delfines –saluda mientras que la foca seguía su camino alrededor de la playa junto a su enorme familia de focas junto a ella– Martina es una buena amiga, la suelo saludar cada que vengo.

–Onorio me contó unas cosillas que sucedieron años atrás cuando remodelaste el hotel.

–¡Ja, ja! Solo fue un incidente de tantos, un momento vergonzoso, pero nada que no sepas, querido.

–¡Fanny! –aparece Kyo saludando, tenía el aspecto de un adulto joven, vestía de un bañador negro y corre a la playa– Es bueno tenerla de regreso como siempre, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Hola, Kyo, pensé que no te vería–señala a su pareja– Este es mi novio, compartimos el mismo gusto de andar desnudos, ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

–Un gusto tenerla de regreso como siempre, la universidad me tiene atareado, pero todo bien, solo pasaba para saludar y… tengo que presentarle a alguien.

Kyo señala en una dirección y ven a una jirafa joven de la misma edad que este acercándose vistiendo de un bikini beige, lo cual hace que Fanny exclame sorprendida, ya que era tan alta como ella y la diferencia de tamaño con Kyo era muy notable.

–Veo que usted es la empresaria Fanny Kcramal, es un placer conocerla en persona, Kyo me ha contado mucho de usted, dice que la admirá mucho.

–No es cierto, Fanny, no le creas, solo unas cositas –dijo Kyo avergonzado.

Fanny se queda estupefacta y su novio solo se le acerca al oído para susurrarle– Creo que alguien fue una influencia en los gusto del muchacho, cuellito largo.

–No digas cosas, Kyo es un buen muchacho.

Y así entre los cuatro tienen una conversación en el hotel que aun seguía operando con normalidad y manteniéndose con clientela, aunque en la temporada baja no había muchos animales, dentro de poco el lugar estaría lleno de turistas abarrotando playas y hoteles.

Fin


End file.
